


Bad Ground

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abandonment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Abandonment, Despair, Fear, Gen, Origin Story, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: A pair of sparklings find out the hard way that the deck of life is already stacked against them....





	Bad Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly thirty-one vorns before the events of 'A Thread Prepared'.

_Era:  Age of Wrath_

There was a brilliance.  A wholeness.  Then a piece of this broke off, flying up higher and higher, away from the wholeness, but it’s presence always there.  Many other pieces were flying as well, but this piece was only aware of itself and the wholeness it came from. 

Then it split on its own, becoming two.  This half of itself did not fly away, it stayed close.  They circled each other as they continued to raise up and away from the whole and into a sense of openness.  

They could not see they were now in open sky, flying over the planet that was their home.  Not yet.  That would be soon.  For now, they continued to dance and circle around each other, happy with each other’s presence, knowing that they would never be alone in this new existence. 

Then they started to descend.  At last they landed upon the ground that would give them form.  He felt a body start to take shape, senses come online.  He was aware of who and what he was.  Cybertronian, child of Primus.  Thundercracker was his name.  

With his new optics he looked around, seeing many other sparklings like him.  He could see bigger ones, adults, around as well, taking them away.  He felt excitement.  Adults were getting closer.  He chirped with joy. 

A weak chirp to off to one side got his attention.  Another sparkling was next to him.  His other half!  His twin!  But…something was wrong. 

This one was not moving well. Half his body was not shaped right.  Right arm was tiny, didn’t move.  Right leg was smaller than the left.  His optics were online, but one was shrunken, only able to open halfway.  The good one looked around, focusing on one thing, then suddenly switching to something else. 

Thundercracker felt confusion from his spark, a lack of focus.  The twin’s processor was messed up too.  He sent reassurance, comfort with his spark to him.  Chirped softly toward him.  At last his twin looked at him, a small, but happy smile on his face as he chirped back in response.  He nuzzled and hugged him, assuring him he would be there for him.  Adults were getting closer.  They can make him better! 

“Here’s two more,” an adult said a short time later. 

“Oh…looks like their sparks landed on bad ground,” a second muttered, his tone grim.  “Especially the black one.” 

The first adult was now kneeling in front of them.  Thundercracker raised up his arms, chirping, wanting to be picked up.  His twin raised his functioning left arm, mimicking him. 

“The blue and white one can be saved,” the adult was saying.  “The other though…I think we best let it perish, return to Primus.” 

Thundercracker barely comprehended their words, but understood the intent.  They were going to separate him from his twin!  With an alarmed chirp, he wrapped his arms around him, looking up at the adults pleadingly.  

“Scrap…I don’t think we can do that,” the second adult commented.  “Looks like they are split-sparks.” 

“Frag…can’t risk separating them then,” the first sighed. “Let’s go.  There’s plenty of sparklings out here.”  The two adults then turned and left, leaving them behind.  

Thundercracker didn’t understand.  Why leave them? 

His twin didn’t seem to be aware of what just happened:  he was watching a bug that was flying around.  Then something on the ground got his attention and he started scratching at it. 

More adults came, then left.  They weren’t wanted.  Thundercracker felt despair, his spark aching.  Why do they not want them?  Was it because they were different?  Can’t they just fix his twin up so he was better? 

He started crying and wailing, but no matter how many adults came, they all left them behind.  Or flat out ignored them.  But he kept crying, trying to reach someone that would take them both.  Cried until his vocalizer hurt too much to use anymore. 

Night was starting to fall.  He could see no more adults, or other sparklings.  They were alone. 

Thundercracker shivered and groaned.  He was getting cold and his tank ached from hunger.  His twin was curled up into a ball, shivering worse than he was.  He curled up around him the best could, hoping what body heat he had would help him feel better. 

As the sky darkened, strange scary sounds started up all round them.  Thundercracker whimpered softly, holding his twin as close to him as he could.  He could run, but his twin could not.  Leaving him behind was not an option. 

He could sense the fear his twin was feeling.  Thundercracker tried to assure him, but he was afraid himself.  Those scary sounds were coming closer. 

Unwanted. Left to die.  Left to return to the source before they had a chance to really experience life.  It wasn’t fair.  Thundercracker made one last wail, one last call, of both frustration and desperation. 

Something was coming.  A hungry growl coming closer.  Both he and his twin whimpered and tried to make themselves as small as they could.  Hoping the monster wouldn’t find them.  They could see it’s read optics glowing in the night, growing bigger and bigger. 

Stay quiet, stay still.  He knew this.  His twin though, let fear take over.  He screamed in terror.  The monster was nearly upon them. 

Then, it suddenly stopped and ran away.  Thundercracker was confused.  He was certainly they were about to die.  Then, he heard a voice. 

“I heard it over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> *box of tissues sits here*


End file.
